My New Moon
by BellaCullenMad
Summary: This is a bit like New Moon. But... What Will Bella Do When Edward Leaves And A New Set Of Monsters Move In...? Expect Conflict! Dum Dum Duuuuuuum :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Tuesday night and we were in the car driving home from school when Edward said, "Bella dear would you mind coming around my house tonight, Alice has something she would like to show you?"

I was shocked that he even had to ask. "Of course Edward I would love to come around your house." "Ok I'll see you at 7 round my house."

I was puzzled. He normally came to pick me up or he would stay. I leant over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye Edward, I'll see you later."

I climbed out the car and walked quickly over to my door. When I reached it I turned and gave Edward a quick wave, then I headed indoors.

I went through the house turning on the lights until I reached the kitchen where I began to make Charlie's dinner. I decided on an easy spaghetti bolognaise as I was leaving later. I

had just finished making it when I heard Charlie's car pull up. When I heard the door open I shouted out, "Dad, I'm in the kitchen." "Ok! Bells I'll be there in a minute."

He walked into the kitchen hiding his hands behind his back. "Dad what is behind your back?" He blushed and looked guilty. "Ummm. I have a surprise for you!" I groaned and said "ok what is it?"

he handed me a small blue box cautiously I slowly opened it only to find inside it was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

It was on a sliver chain and had two charms the first was a sliver crescent moon with a diamond star on the end and the second charm was a topaz 3D heart. "Dad." I gushed. "You shouldn't have!"

"Do you like it?" "Of course I do. It is beautiful. But whats the occasion?" "Oh so I need an occasion to give my baby girl a present. I was just driving by the jewellery store when it caught my eye and reminded me of you." I stared at the topaz heart and couldn't help but notice that the heart was the same colour of Edwards's eyes right now.

I put on the necklace, took a deep breath and said "Dad, Alice invited me around her house tonight. Do you mind if I go? (Dad still doesn't like Edward. You know cause of the whole James, runaway thingie mabobie.)

"Of course Bells you go have fun. I'll be ok for one night." I sighed in relief. "What time you going?" "Umm ten to seven?"

"Well you better go and get ready then it is already half six." I jumped and ran upstairs. From my closet I grabbed my black jeans and a black jumper.

From my draws I grabbed my white short sleeved T-shirt and then I rushed to put it all on. When I was dressed I walked over to my mirror and looked at my hair it was a mess. I grabbed my brush and was pulling the bristles through it until it was all smooth and straight. I pulled it up into a messy bun then I gave myself a last look in the mirror. I didn't bother with perfume I knew my blood was sweet enough. I ran downstairs and put on my new necklace.

"Ok dad I'm leaving!" "See ya Bells. Have fun!" "I will. Bye dad."

At five to seven I pulled up outside Edwards house and casually walked up to the door. As usual before I could reach the door it opened but instead of revealing Edward I saw Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Hey sister!" I rolled my eyes at him but inside it felt good to be accepted. "Where's Edward?" "He is in the woods with Alice."

"Why does Alice want me here?" "Umm I am sorry but I am not allowed to say." He had the decency to look ashamed. "You do realise that Alice is a very small vampire?" "Yes, but I also know firsthand that it is better to let Alice do as Alice pleases or it can get very ugly and very painful."

"Come on sis. Climb on my back." "Where are we going?" "We are meeting the rest of the family at a clearing in the woods." "Why didn't Edward meet me?" "Alice wanted him for something." Uh oh I thought. This is not going to be good.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said when I was comfortably on his back. He took off running and within a few minutes we were at a clearing. When we were at a stop I jumped off his back and started running over to Edward but I was stopped by Alice because she suddenly appeared in front of me.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the middle of the clearing. "Why am I here?" I asked Alice worried now. "We are having a give Bella presents night and I saw that here would be a good place to have it as there is nowhere for you to run.

I gasped and turned my glare on Edward. He looked apologetic as my gaze turned pleading. "Sorry." He mouthed. Then I just glared at Alice.

Until she said "Rosalie you go first." Rosalie glided over to me with a bored expression on her face. "Here." She said and handed me a gold parcel about the size of an A4 sheet of paper. Inside was a chocolate brown notebook.

I opened it and it was lined. "I thought you could use it for school or something." "Umm thanks Rosalie its umm really pretty." "I also thought it matched your eyes." And with that she walked back over to her spot in the circle around me. Then Emmett stepped forward with a big grin on his face as he handed me a large squishy package.

"Alice picked it out for you." I unwrapped it and inside was a clutch bag. It was burnt orange in colour with sliver sequins sown on in the shape of an eye. I stared down at it and smiled. I looked up with a small smile on my face. "Thanks." I mumbled. The Esme and Carlisle stepped forward and gave me a bright blue box about 25cm squared.

I opened it and inside was a pair of topaz earrings in the shape of a heart. They matched my necklace. "Oh thanks I love them." And I put them in my new bag. The Alice skipped forwards and shoved three parcels at me.

The first was sliver and inside was a top. The top was orange and a strap top but long it would come halfway down my thigh I was wearing it.

The second parcel contained a pair of blue normal jeans and the final parcel contained a pair of silver sandals, a pair of sunglasses and an orange bag with a white horse on it.

I stared soundlessly at the clothes. "Bella do you like them. I picked them out because I see us going to a club on Saturday." I just nodded. "Bella do you like them. Please say something?"

Her voice was strained and worried. In the end I just couldn't keep quiet anymore. But I was still stunned. So I just whispered "oh Alice." And threw myself at her.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." "Ok, ok I get it calm down. They are from Jasper as well you know?"

"Oh!" I turned to face Jasper as Alice bounded away towards her spot.

"Thank you Jasper." Jasper nodded and smiled at me.

Then Edward walked over to me and I frowned but all he said was "bare with me." Then he handed me a black present.

I slowly opened it and inside was a charm bracelet with, a shopping bag, a sword, a smiley face, a question mark, a boxing glove, a small mirror, a heart and a freesia. I was puzzled for a moment until I realized that that the charms represented each member of my vampiric family. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and the flower represented me.

I was smiling at everyone that is until we heard a high pitched noise. "Oh My God! What is that noise?" then _I _smelt it. _BLOOD! _I turned around and saw that a deer had slipped on a rock at the end of the clearing and had a large gash up the side of its leg.

"No!" I heard Edward shout and turned just in time to see Rosalie lung at me. Edward was instantly in front of me and Alice was shoving me back.

Carlisle grabbed me and began running away with me in his arms.

In moments we were at their house but I wasn't put down until we reached the living room. Where I was put on the couch.

Esme was suddenly next to me holding my hand. Carlisle turned on the tv and we all pretended to watch it.

I couldn't concentrte though and I kept glancing at the clock.

5 minutes.

15 minutes.

20 minutes.

Until finally at 9 they walked in. Edward was first closely followed by Alice then Jasper. There was no sign of Emmett or Rosalie.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked Edward.

"Ummm, she is somewhere calming down." Said Edward reluctantly after a pause. Then he continued. "It is time for you to go home now Bella."

"Ok bye everyone." I said as I left the room.

I waved and walked over to my truck. "you can drive today." Edward told me.

We drove home in silence. When we pulled up in front of my house I took a deep breath and asked. "Will you stay?"

"Not tonight." Edward said then he was gone. Running off into the night.

**This is my first chapter and I won't write any more until I get a review and I know this is a lot like Stephanie Meyers book but it will be different I swear, so if you want to know more read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning, I woke up and looked around my room. My bed was at an angle. Wow, I must have tossed and turned in the night! Glancing at the clock, I saw that the digits read 7:30.

"Crap!" I shouted, jumping up and running to the shower. When I was clean I brushed my teeth and looked at my hair - it was a mess! I pulled a brush through it to get the tangles out, and then slid an Alice band in to keep it out of my face. I put a couple of extras on my wrist too, for emergencies.

I ran to my closet and put on my sweatpants and Converses. I didn't have time for anything else. _Alice is gonna have a fit_, I thought to myself. I hurried downstairs, grabbed my bag and a granola bar and sped to my truck. I drove quickly through the leafy streets, quiet except for the whisper of the rain and, of course, my truck. No sunlight had managed to filter through the permanent cloud-cover today, so I knew the Cullen's would be at school. It wasn't cold, just wet, and I hummed tunelessly to myself. Today was just like any other day.

I arrived at school just as the first bell rang. Edward was waiting; he had a hard look on his face. Then, taking my arm, he led me inside.

"Where's Alice?" I asked - I had thought she would be here to nag me about my outfit choices.

"She's sick," Edward replied.

I stared at him in disbelief, but I was distracted by the sound of giggling from behind me. Was that who I thought it must be? I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, there was Jessica, standing behind us, staring at Edward.

I turned and quickly pulled Edward into English. When we were sat down, I passed Edward a note.

**Edward, what's going on? I know she's not sick. **

_I don't know what you mean. _

I snorted. Yeah right.

**Come on, where is she? Stop insulting my intelligence like this.**

_Fine. If you must know, she went hunting._

Rolling my eyes, I scribbled a reply.

**Oh, please. I know you're lying to me. You both went hunting last week, and her eyes were pale yesterday, so I know she wasn't thirsty!**

I had to wait longer for this one - though "longer" for Edward wasn't really the same as "longer" for anyone else.

_Calm down, Bella. She went shopping with Rose. We must be to down to five years' worth of outfits by now._

I smiled as I read this - I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from his every word.

**Okay... but -- **

Suddenly, the paper had gone from beneath my fingers. I looked up just as the teacher passed. I was about to write another note when I saw Edward shaking his head. I sighed and got on with my work.

I sighed again when we arrived outside my house, six hours later. Edward hadn't said a word on the way home and all day he had only answered questions that were directly aimed at him. Otherwise he just sat and stared. I was worried that he was brooding over what happened yesterday. Was it only yesterday? It seemed as though Edward had been this stone man for weeks...

I was about to start a conversation, trying to get him to say anything, anything at all, when he said, "We need to talk."

I got out of the car and we sat on the porch. Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath and began.

"My family and I have been here for three years now and we all feel that it is time to move on."

I sat there, gazing at him. This was... I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. None of it made sense. But... surely he must mean that they were taking me with them? All of the Cullen's (excluding, perhaps, Rosalie) regarded me as family, I knew that. That must be it. It must be.

I think Edward noticed the change in my eyes, the hope that was kindled, because he continued.

"By my family I mean... my parents, myself and my siblings."

"What?" I managed to gasp. "You're not taking me with you?"

"No," he said after a long pause. "I'm afraid that... being with you, especially what happened yesterday, has shown me that I should not pretend to be something that I am not - it isn't good for me and someone - most probably you - will get hurt."

"But... But... But..." I stammered, trying to come up with something - anything - that would stop him leaving me, which would end this nightmare and save me from the growing horror that I felt.

"Goodbye," he said, and then he was gone.

I got up in a daze, stumbled over to my truck, and just drove. I don't know how long I drove for but at last I ended up at First Beach. So I got out and sat just above the waterline. The waves lapped at my sneakers, their rhythm somewhat comforting. It helped me forget. I put my arms over my knees and just stared out to sea. Eventually - after I don't know how many hours - or was it minutes? Seconds? Days, weeks, months, years? - It got so dark that I got up and drove home.

As I walked through the door Charlie jumped up and ran to me.

"Where have you been?" he shouted at me, whilst hugging me fiercely.

"I was at La Push beach," I muttered, a little breathlessly.

"You should've called. You think just because your boyfriend left a few days ago you can just disappear?"

_He's gone..._

He was about to carry on when I stopped him to ask, "What do you mean a few days ago? Edward left today..."

I couldn't believe the words myself._ Edward left today..._

"Well, Carlisle moved a few days ago." He shrugged. Now it all made sense. Alice hadn't been shopping today. She had gone, without so much as saying goodbye. How could she do that to me? How could any of them have done that to me? I couldn't think about it, and so I didn't. There was just a blankness in my mind where once there had been something, anything. Where once there had been Edward, now there was - nothing.

_Edward's gone..._

"I'm going to bed," I murmured and headed upstairs, letting Charlie's ranting about whatever it was - grounding probably, and he hadn't finished with me yet - fade into the white noise of grief in my mind. When I got to my room I found a parcel on my bed. There was a note on top. It read:

**Edward wouldn't let me  
say goodbye. So here's  
something to remember us by.  
With love, your sister forever  
– Alice**

I started to feel guilty about blaming Alice for not saying goodbye when it wasn't her fault, so I turned to the parcel that was still on my bed to distract myself from the growing lump in my throat. But I couldn't face it, and I just chucked it under my bed. As I turned away, through the corner of my eye I saw something flutter to the ground. It was a photograph. I picked it up from where it lay face-down on the carpet, and flipped it over. In the photo, the Cullen's and I stood outside their house, Edward's arm draped over my shoulder casually. We all looked so happy, smiling and waving at the camera - I guessed Charlie had taken it - and it made me wonder what had been in the parcel.

Could I open it? I couldn't touch it. I couldn't bear to.

I couldn't do anything anymore.

**October**

--

**November **

**--**

It was November now. Exactly two months since he left.

I was sitting in the cafeteria at _their_ old table one lunch-time when all of a sudden Mike Newton sat down opposite me. I looked up, startled. Angela, Jess, Tyler, and even Lauren were seating themselves opposite me, chatting about a party. What was going on?

I was about to get up and leave when Angela whispered in my ear.

"Don't leave, please, Bella. I've missed you."

I was so surprised - and that in itself was surprising - that I looked up, meeting her eye.

"I've... well, I've missed you," she admitted.

"You have?" I asked, curious despite myself. My voice sounded hoarse, a little unused, as though I hadn't spoken for months. In truth, I don't suppose I really had.

"Yeah," Angela replied, her voice taking on a joking tone, "and if you go now I may have to resort to drastic measures!"

I grinned then, much as I wished not to. I was wondering what drastic measures Angela would go to probably go to. Maybe it would involve tickling. Whatever she had meant, it showed that somewhat - somehow - someone actually cared, and that was a feeling I had nearly forgotten. So I gave up and sat down. Angela smiled at me and I smiled back.

**A/N **

**I would like to give a shout out to k-stewfan223 because she was my first ever reviewer and if you do review then I would like to give you a digital cookie. So please if you read this then please review. Oh yeah I want to say thanks to my new beta caramel729cucumber. Cucumber you rock! :P **

**Please push that little green button!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now one month since the events of that day in the cafeteria, and I was best friends with Angela. We did everything together, but though Mike asks me out every Friday at work, I'm single, so Ange had Ben to go to the winter dance with - they'd been dating for about four months - I was going solo. That day we were going to Port Angeles, to buy dresses. I was a little unenthusiastic.

When we arrived outside the only dress shop in town we noticed Jessica inside. It brought back vivid memories of a day about two weeks ago...

_I was in the toilets washing my hands when Jessica came in. She flounced up to the mirror to check her hair, and then noticed me. She turned around, shoving me against the wall, and began shouting in my face. _

_"I hate you, Bella Swan," she yelled. "Just because Cullen left, you think you can steal my boyfriend?"_

_I winced as she mentioned Edw - him, but it also acted a as a galvanisation to my already inflamed temper. _

_"Jessica, just listen to me, okay?" I said, pushing her away from me. "I don't like Mike! I'm not going out with him, and I never will be. Just back off, okay?" But my little speech didn't have quite the result I was expecting - Jessica slapped me with as much force as she could muster: the force sent me sliding backwards. I hit the wall and slid down to the ground, my legs giving way beneath me._

_Leaving me on the floor, Jessica whirled round and walked out of the bathroom. I barely had the chance to move before Lauren rushed in. She picked up Jessica's bag and sneered at me, her eyes reading "Worthless, worthless, worthless" and her lipstick-ed mouth reading it too._

_When she had gone, I stood up and looked in the mirror to see a bright red mark covering all of my left cheek. It extended from my eye all the way down to my chin. I poked it gently. The brutish mark was throbbing painfully, showing up scarlet against my pale skin - it was tender to the touch, too. I could barely look at it, though it seemed to draw my eyes and it was hard to tear my eyes away. From behind me I heard footsteps._

_"Bella," someone whispered from behind me. "Are you okay? I saw them" It was Angela. __  
_  
_"I'm fine," I muttered, the skin of my cheek stretching painfully against the mark._

_"You need to get some ice on that," Angela warned me. "It'll bruise otherwise..."_

_"It's okay, really," I told her, making an effort to seem fine. ___

_"Why not go to the infirmary?" ___

_I frowned. "I don't want to sneak. Please, I'm all right." _

_"Well, if you must..."_

I blinked, returning to the present at the sound of Angela's voice.

"Come on, Bella, let's go and eat first!" Ange said, nudging me as she noticed Jessica and Lauren entering the room - they weren't exactly my best friends. While Ange was always willing to reach out a helping hand, their little posse was always willing to reach out a foot to trip me up, and the favour extended to Angela, too. It was a combination of this and Mike's arduous efforts to win me over that made my life pretty much hell.

"Bella?" Angela said, shaking my shoulder and jerking me out of my daydream. "Bella, I said, _do you want to go eat_?"

"Oh... um... yeah. Sure."

"How about Bella Italia?" she said with a smile.

We turned around and began walking down the road - that was, until I heard cat calls from behind us. It was Jessica, at first, of course, but where she started Lauren had to finish.

"Ooh... Look at Bella and Angela, the social outcasts..." I couldn't make all the words, but it didn't really matter. I got the gist. I tried to carry on walking. _Just ignore them, just ignore them, just ignore them,_ I chanted to myself silently.

"Poor Bella, she must feel so sad."

I stopped despite myself. Their voices were raised in a sarcastic fake-conversational tone that just made my blood _boil_.

"Yeah, sad about the fact that she's such a _loser_!"

I turned around and headed back. Angela tried to stop me, but I continued to stride down the street.

"Even after her mom chucked her out to live here Edward goes and dumps her!"

"You'd have to be pretty sad not be good enough for _Cullen_..."

"Oh, just shut up!" I shouted at them. I was fed up of them constantly aggravating me, picking on me every chance they had - and though that was bad enough, having Angela get hurt as well was even worse.

"Ooh... poor little Angie," sneered Jessica. "Let's just hope she'll realise what kind of person hangs out with Swan..."

"Yeah, when Ben dumps her!" chimed in Lauren with a giggle.

A mist descended before my eyes, and I took a breath to steady myself. "First, let's get a few things straight. First, Edward did not _dump me_ - he moved away! Ever wondered why his whole family left too? Or is that too much for your little minds to comprehend? Second, Angela is the kindest, sweetest person on Earth and a hell of a lot nicer than you..." Jessica gasped. I knew I should end it now, I knew I was pushing it, but I just couldn't. All the rage bottled up inside of me had to get out somewhere; once I'd started I simply couldn't stop. "And third! Mike doesn't care about you anymore! He doesn't give a damn! Just forget it, okay? I don't like Mike, I never will and never have, but he likes me, and that's the end of it!"

And with that. I turned away and rejoined Angela, leaving Jessica' and Lauren's - and a few other people's - eyes fixed on my receding back, burning a hole through the thin fabric of my shirt. But I didn't turn around, and we continued on to the restaurant without stopping.

We ate quietly, and then went on to the dress shop. It didn't take long to find dresses, what with the notoriously small selection here, but I liked what I got - a floor-length reddish number that Angela complemented lavishly (and, I suspected, a little untruthfully) - and so did Ange, with her purple choice. We didn't talk much on the way home, either, and I remained immersed in my own thoughts all night.

"Hey, Bella, did you just hear me?" Angela asked, jerking me out of my day dream, as we sat at lunch the next day.

"No, sorry... I was off in La La Land," I grinned ruefully, hoping she hadn't noticed my preoccupation yesterday as well.

"I said, you'd better be on your guard."

"What?"

Ange leaned across the table with a little smile. "Yeah, after that little outburst of yours yesterday Jessica and her little gang-of-one will be out for your blood..."

Huh. That was funny, _out for my blood_. Funny in a painful kind of a way. But before I had the chance to reply, a fake-tanned hand with a perfect French manicure landed on my tray and I heard a nasal hiss in my ear.

"You know you're not going to get away with your little bit of _fun_ -" she twisted the word bitterly in her mouth; was I right to detect a hint of shame in her voice? "- yesterday, right, Bella?"

But somehow I wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Yeah, whatever, Lauren," I sighed.

She looked at me with her fish-eyes stretched wide. "All I'm saying is I'd watch your back, Swan - if you can turn your head far enough without falling over..."

"Well, someone's obviously been taking a few too many paracetamols recently!" Ben laughed out loud at Lauren's receding back. "Who does she think she is?"

Angela smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Bella. She can't hurt you - I was just kidding earlier, you know that?"

I reassured her that I did. Katie - the new girl - broke in. "Lauren couldn't hurt a fly..."

We looked at her in amazement. "... and not for lack of trying!" she finished. Everyone laughed, and pretty soon conversation started as normal again. I knew who my friends were, and it wasn't Lauren and Jessica, that was for sure. I guess I should have been offended, hurt even, that those two hated me so much, but it just didn't mean anything to me. So Jessica, my first friend in Forks, hated me. So what? It wasn't my fault. I didn't even care anymore - there was a time when I would've. There was a time when I cried myself to sleep every night. This wasn't that time.

Ange and I made our way to gym, still giggling, and we didn't even notice that Katie had stayed behind, so when she rushed up to us in the locker room, hastily shoving her phone into her bag, face flushed and red hair flying, I was kind of surprised.

"What's up?" asked Ange.

"Oh... my God, haven't you heard?"

We hadn't.

"Okay, so basically, there's this new family moving to Forks!"

That was great. Gossip. Whatever. Angela was kind of interested, though. "Wow," I muttered, turning away.

"No," Katie persisted, "you don't understand... there's, what, seven of them, and oh my God, apparently they're all like adopted and the boys are meant to be _fine_, you know what I mean?"

Angela knew what she meant. I tuned out, knowing that whoever arrived would not be anything compared to what had come before.

A/N –

Sorry about the wait bit of writers block but I have the next few chapters lined up they just need beta-ing Hope you liked Chapter Three. You can see pictures of both dresses on my profile soon. I would like to give ashout out to the only person who gave me names and that is** Romance's-Not-Dead thank you for all your help **

**Please review it will make my day **


End file.
